My New Year's Resolutions
by Miho Mania
Summary: Ulrich writes out his New Year's resolutions. He loses them. Yumi finds them. Yumi makes some come true. YxU


**Hello!**

**New Years update! Yay! This time, since I didn't make a Christmas UxY, this will be the big one-shot! I would've posted this sooner but the site upgrade was taking place… XP. **

**Enjoy!**

**My New Years Resolution**

_Only twenty-two minutes left on the clock…._

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_And now it's our turn to start to rock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Time is flying by, soaring swiftly like a hawk…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Now there's only twenty-one minutes left on the clock._

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Ulrich sighed. It was New Year's Eve, and he was writing out his resolutions.

**ULRICH'S NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS!**

**1. Get better grades in math.**

**2. Get Kiwi to stop licking me in the morning.**

**3. Get better at Karate.**

**4. Somehow manage to destroy Sissi.**

**5.Tell Yumi how you feel about her.**

**6. Get Yumi to be your girlfriend.**

**7. Hug Yumi.**

**8. Kiss Yumi.**

**9. Hold hands with Yumi whenever possible.**

**10. Manage to restrain doing 7-9 until after you get Yumi as your girlfriend.**

Staring down at the piece of paper in his hand, he placed his pen down on his desk and decided he was satisfied. But knowing him and his shyness, he probably wouldn't get 5-10 done. Not this year. Not this _new _year… but what actually gets done is what counts, right?

…right…

Ulrich hastily shoved the piece of paper in his pocket. It was time for the New Year's party, and there was no time to lose, after all.

_**Not so much time left on the clock…**_

Yumi stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of her. It was that time of the year again… time for New Year's Resolutions. Grasping her pen, she wrote down the following:

_**Mr. Person-In-Control-Of-NYR(New Year's Resolutions) or Mr. Picon;**_

_**I would appreciate it very much if you could let me accomplish my resolutions, because, well, I would very much like to get them accomplished. If you ever like liked someone before, and wanted them to be 'yours', then you know how I feel! It is very frustrating because you never know if they like you back until you ask… and I don't want to ask. Ah, well… anyhow, here is my list:**_

_**Let my parents raise my curfew**_

_**Manage to convince parents to let me get a cat**_

_**Get Ulrich as my boyfriend, complete with all the 'additional' features**_

_**That's basically it, I guess.**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**-Yumi Ishiyama**_

Yumi sighed. She knew no one would probably reply to that letter… and if someone she knew ever read it then she'd be doomed for life. But it made her feel better, so… Opening her window, she folded the piece of paper into an airplane and threw it out into the cool, crisp air. She knew it was time to start heading for the school. Leaving her home, she headed out into the night.

When she got there the place was already crowded. The staff used the big basketball-court timer (A/N: Dunno what they're called…) as a countdown to the New Year. So far the had an hour to go…

_**Tick… **_

_**Tock…**_

_**Tick…**_

_**Tock…**_

Ulrich ran into the auditorium where the party was being held. He searched for his friends, and eventually caught sight of Aelita. Her pink hair couldn't be missed, after all. He made his way towards her. "Hi!" he greeted the girl.

"Hello… -hiccup-…" slurred Aelita. Ulrich looked at her funnily.

"Are… are you okay?" he asked a bit hesitantly. Aelita paused to answer to take a sip of her… her… her beverage. "Hmmm. What's that you're drinking?"

Aelita pointed to her cup drunkenly. "Oh, -hiccup- this?" she gurgled. "Some water." Ulrich shrugged. "Oh… wait! When is water pink, Aelita? Hmm?" Aelita only hiccupped in response. "Great. Someone spiked the drinks." All of a sudden, Jeremie appeared.

"Did I hear someone say, 'Someone spiked the drinks'?" he asked. Ulrich nodded. "Yep, you sure did. Aelita's DRUNK!" Jeremie gasped. He rushed over to her. The girl collapsed in his arms. "Eep! Aelita!"

Aelita opened her eyes. "Jeremie! –hiccup- You're here!" she squealed, placing a wet one on Jeremie's lips. His eyes widened, while Ulrich laughed. "I'll leave you two alone!" he chuckled, and went off to find some of his other friends. Hopefully, they wouldn't be in Aelita's state.

**And now it's our turn to start to rock…**

Yumi wove in between people snogging and kissing, people laughing and reminiscing, and still others who were just having a good time.

All of a sudden, a pink blur whizzed past Yumi. _Hmmm… that looked an awful lot like Aelita…_ Just think that, Jeremie came running past as well, yelling, "After her!" only stopping to say to Yumi, "OhhulloYumiguesswhatAelita'sdrunk'causeshedrankthewaterdon'tdrinkthewaterit'sbeenspikedokayniceseeingyoubye!"

"Um… that was kinda-sorta odd…"

"Did I hear my name?" Yumi turned around. There stood Odd, holding numerous noisemakers of all sorts. "Oh, hey Odd! Did ya hear what happened to Aelita?" Odd laughed.

"Ya, Jeremie's only been screaming it for the past five minutes!" Yumi laughed at his response.

"I'm not surprised!" she said.

"Yeah… oh, wait! There's another blower-thingy! Catch ya later, Yumi!" Yumi waved after him. She stood in the auditorium alone, somewhat awkwardly, until a little piece of paper caught her eye. "Hello! What's this?" Opening the piece of paper, she gasped. Her lips curved into a smile, as her genius brain started to form a plan… "Thank you, Mr. Picon!"

_**Tick… **_

_**Tock…**_

_**Tick...**_

_**Tock…**_

Ulrich scratched his head. The crowd seemed hopelessly huge, and he saw no sign whatsoever of his friends. Reaching down into his pocket he reached for his Resolution's sheet, just to read it over one more time… but it wasn't there. His eyes widened in panic.

"Only half an hour left til' the New Year!"

_**Time is flying by, soaring swiftly like a hawk…**_

Yumi's eyes scanned the people quickly, searching for one certain boy. _No such luck yet…_ She frowned._ "TEN MINUTES LEFT, PEOPLE!"_ the DJ cried. Yumi shifted into overdrive. She searched high and low, until, finally, finally…

Ulrich! _Now, all I gotta do is keep my eye on him…_

_**Tick… **_

_**Tock…**_

_**Tick...**_

_**Tock…**_

Ulrich was now really panicking. "Where is it? Where is it?" Ulrich couldn't keep his head straight. What if someone had read it? Now that would really be embarrassing. What if YUMI read it? That was even worse a thought! She'd probably freak out and never want to see him again… "Shitake mushrooms!" he said aloud. 

"OMIGOD PEEPS! 5 MINUTES! FIND SOMEONE TO KISS, AND HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

_**Now there's a whole one minute less on the clock…**_

Yumi snuck up behind him…

Ulrich was about ready to scream…

"Ten…"

"Nine…" People rushed to and fro. Ulrich stayed in place.

"Eight…"

"Seven…" People joined in.

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…" Somebody screamed. Yumi got ready….

"Three…"

"Two…" Yumi jumped. Ulrich turned around and Yumi leaned in, wrapping her arms around Ulrich in a hug. She kissed him. Ulrich was shocked but didn't pull away. Unwrapping her arms from around Ulrich she snaked her fingers between his own and kept them there.

"ONE!" Noisemakers filled the whole room. Fireworks blasted inside and out. People lit sparklers. Everybody cheered. Everybody, that is, except Ulrich and Yumi. They were too engrossed in their kiss.

When they finally pulled away, their hands still together, Yumi smiled. "That was 6-10 already!" she whispered. Ulrich smiled, the frowned. "Six? But six is-"

"Awww, you don't want me as your girlfriend?" Yumi pouted. Ulrich widened his eyes in realization of what was happening.

"YES! I-I mean, yes of course! I mean, why wouldn't I-" Yumi cut off his blabbering with another kiss.

Isn't it a perfect way to start off the year?

**_Tick… _**

_**Tock…**_

_**Tick…**_

_**Tock…**_

_**Ding!**_

**Awwwww! REVIEW!**


End file.
